


Tacos

by Silent_So_Long



Series: otpprompts [52]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Cooking, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexual Content, Tacos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Paul making tacos together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tacos

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another really old story from me, that's been lurking on my hard drive for more than six months. It's a fill to a prompt taken from tumblr's otpprompts, but even though I'm no longer a member on that site, I thought it beyond time to actually, you know, post the gosh-darn thing. 
> 
>  
> 
> [ Imagine your OTP making tacos together.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/117108901932/imagine-your-otp-making-tacos-together)
> 
>  
> 
> Happy New Year to all that's read, commented and given kudos on my stories. Hope the coming year is gonna be good for all; stay safe tonight.

Paul walked curiously into the kitchen, attracted by the scent of cooking; he inhaled appreciatively at the myriad mingled aromas of onion, garlic, and beef, and in amongst it all, he thought he could smell something spicy. Richard was standing at the stove, pushing swiftly browning chunks of beef around in a pan with a spatula; he glanced up and smiled when he realised that Paul was watching him.

“Hallo,” Richard said, simply. 

“Hi,” Paul said, as he walked over to investigate Richard's pan. “Something smells nice.” 

“Thanks, glad you noticed,” Richard said, even as he shot the other man a cheeky grin. “Oh, sorry, you meant the food, didn’t you?” 

“Yes, Reesh, I meant the food,” Paul huffed, even as he elbowed Richard sharply in the ribs. 

That one motion produced a sharp cry of surprise from the other man, even though Paul knew that he hadn’t jabbed him hard enough to actually hurt. 

“But you smell nice, too, if you must know,” Paul said, as he rolled his eyes at the other man. 

Richard merely winked and laughed, before he continued pushing lumps of meat around; Paul glanced down at the contents of the pan with interest, and nodded appreciatively at the colours spread out across the sizzling bottom of it, bright reds and yellows of capsicum peppers mingling with the darker hues of the meat. 

“What are you making? Chilli?” Paul asked, as he inhaled the spicy, meaty scent. 

“Tacos,” Richard said, with a nod. “Which reminds me, Paulchen, could you make the guacamole for me, please?” 

“Of course?” Paul said, uncertain as to quite what he was required to do. 

Richard sighed, before he poured stock into his pan swiftly; he then placed a lid on his now simmering saucepan and retrieved the avocadoes from the fridge. He stood behind the other man and hooked his arms around Paul’s waist; Richard rested his hands upon the backs of Paul’s as he showed him how to core the avocadoes, and how to puree them into a soft pulp. Paul spent more time leaning back into Richard’s warmth, enjoying the press and slide of the other man’s hands against his to take much notice of Richard’s instructions.

“Are you even listening to this?” Richard asked, but he sounded more amused than annoyed. 

“Yeah,” Paul said, but he sounded unconvincing even to his own ears. 

“Liar,” Richard said, even as he rested his chin upon Paul’s shoulder, draping his arms more firmly around Paul’s waist. “Show me.” 

Paul groaned and mimicked Richard’s earlier movements, surprising himself, and Richard both, with how much he’d actually taken in. Still, however, Richard proved a distraction, lips training kisses against Paul’s neck, hand rubbing gently at Paul’s abdomen whilst he worked. 

“You’re distracting me,” Paul muttered, without rancour. 

“That’s the idea,” Richard said, with a huff against Paul’s neck. 

“Aren't you forgetting something? Like your beef?” Paul asked, as he pointed towards the simmering beef mix upon the stove.

“No, it’s okay for another half hour, at least,” Richard murmured, even as he pressed one last kiss against the side of Paul's neck and stepped away. “I do have to make the salsa though.”

Paul grunted out his agreement at that, to show that he’d heard, but mourned the loss of Richard’s warmth and the line of his body against his own, all the same. Richard seemed to know what he was thinking, for he shot Paul a mischievous grin, as he set to work beside Paul, chopping the tomatoes and spring onions, before mixing the whole lot with lime juice and coriander. Paul had finished mashing his avocadoes by the time that Richard had finally set his bowl of salsa aside; Richard then told him to mix lime juice and creme fraiche in with the pulpy mess in the bottom of his bowl. Whilst Paul was doing that, Richard slid a few taco shells into the oven for a few minutes whilst he checked his meat mix; Paul watched as Richard nodded appreciatively.

“It’s done,” Richard said, with a grin up at Paul. 

Paul nodded and brought the bowls of salsa and guacamole over to the work surface, where he helped the other man to assemble their tacos; whilst the smell was delicious, the look of it left something to be desired. 

“Well, I hope it tastes better than it looks,” Paul said, as he stared down at the sorry pile of mashed, mixed colours on their plates. 

“It will,” Richard said, but even he didn’t sound convinced. “It didn’t look like that in the photo, I must say.” 

“Recipes never do,” Paul said, with a smile at the other man. “Like you say, it should taste better than it looks.”

Richard's only response was to smile and follow Paul into the living room. They settled in front of the TV, plates perched precariously upon their laps as they ate in companionable silence; the food proved to, indeed, taste better than it looked, spices perfectly complimenting the tanginess of the salsa and richness of the beef. Paul patted his stomach when he’d finished, sighing contentedly, a gesture which made Richard smile. 

“Dinner was nice, my love,” Paul said, as he propped his feet up against the end of the sofa, head shoring up comfortably against Richard’s shoulder.

Richard made a small noise of agreement, even as he pressed a lingering kiss against the top of Paul’s head, inhaling the fresh scents of apple shampoo and Paul himself beneath it all. Paul chuckled and turned his face to Richard’s, eyes partially closed as he waited for a proper kiss. Richard sighed, a playful smile playing around the corners of his mouth, before he closed the distance between them and gave the other man a kiss. The kiss was awkward because of the angle, and Paul soon moved to a more comfortable position, swinging his legs back down so that he could kiss Richard properly. Richard mumbled out a laugh into Paul’s mouth, even as he returned all of Paul’s kisses, chasing the other man’s mouth whenever Paul threatened to drift away from him. Paul smiled every time, and allowed Richard to capture him again, hand rubbing warm patterns against Richard’s abdomen. 

Richard made a noise of contented pleasure, which sounded to Paul like the noise a contented cat would make; Paul laughed, but didn’t explain what he found so funny when Richard looked askance at him. Instead, he distracted Richard from his laughter by undoing the other man’s belt and flies, before he eased Richard’s cock from his underwear; Richard groaned and his head thudded against the back of the sofa, even as he felt the first slip-slide of Paul’s mouth over the end of his cock. Richard closed his eyes, and his breathing deepened, became more laboured as Paul slowly pleasured him with lips and with tongue, fingers wrapped gently around the base of Richard's cock and stroking occasionally. Richard’s hand descended upon the back of Paul’s head, fingers threading their way through his lover’s hair as Paul continued to suck him, pleasured moans vibrating through Richard’s cock and sending corresponding rills of arousal shooting through Richard’s body.

Paul began speeding up his movements, lips lingering against the tip of Richard’s cock, before he pushed down, to swallow around him. Richard cursed loudly, when Paul repeated the motions again, tongue swirling and dipping and laving over every inch of him. Richard swore again, and Paul’s name fell hard on the heels of his loud exclamation, as arousal grew deep within his abdomen, threatening to build, threatening to spill and then it did; he came hard down Paul’s throat and he cursed out the other man’s name on release as Paul continued to suck him through his climax. 

Paul finally drew away, tongue lapping out to clean the last of the mess from Richard's cock, before he straightened, palming at his mouth with a smile on his lips and lust in his gaze. Richard could do little more than stare and to smile at him from where he still lay sated and boneless against the back of the sofa; when he lifted his head, he could see the very obvious bulge in Paul’s trousers. 

Paul settled uncomfortably beside him, and unzipped himself, hand soon disappearing into his boxers as he began to stroke at himself. Richard watched with interest, at the way that Paul’s face slackened with his pleasure, eyes drifting closed as his lips parted, flush staining his cheeks as Paul’s hand quickened, fingers moving swiftly as he pleasured himself; when Paul came, it was with an almost noiseless curse and a louder sigh of Richard’s name and Richard thought once again just how beautiful Paul looked when he came. 

Paul remained laying there when it was over, head resting against the back of the sofa, eyes closed, hand still trapped within the confines of his underwear; slowly, his eyes opened and stared up at the ceiling before his gaze drifted to Richard. They shared a smile, before Richard reached for Paul’s free hand, and lifted it to kiss Paul’s knuckles. 

“Bedroom?” he asked, quietly.

Paul nodded, before his gaze turned and rested upon the dirty plates still left over from their earlier meal. 

“Leave them,” Richard said. “Until later.” 

“Hmm,” Paul said, but he didn’t immediately move.

Richard sighed out a huffing, breathy laugh, before he climbed to his feet after first switching off the television with the remote. He reached for Paul and pulled him to his feet by both hands, trying to ignore the stickiness on one of Paul’s palms. Paul laughed at him but didn’t say anything; instead, he allowed Richard to lead him into the bathroom to clean up before they went to the bedroom at last. They stood just inside the doorway, arms resting lightly upon each other’s waists, mouths meeting and parting with deep murmurs of need passed between them. They did little more than to kiss and to cuddle for a while, too content to re-learn the shape of each other's mouths and to feel the warmth of willing bodies beneath exploratory palms for a while. 

Paul was the first to move, to push hands beneath the soft nap of Richard's t shirt, fingertips trailing over warm skin as he pushed the material up to Richard’s arm-pits. Richard lifted his arms, allowed the other man to pull his t shirt off, before Paul began unbuckling his trousers again; Richard kicked them away, and began to undress Paul. He stole kisses silently from Paul’s mouth, enjoying the way that Paul often smiled against him; he smiled in turn, mouths meeting and parting eagerly, tongues teasing and playing with one another, before they finally both were naked. 

Paul was first on the bed, eager, waiting for Richard. Richard climbed on soon after with the lube and condoms; Paul laughed when he saw that Richard had brought more than one. 

“Someone’s eager,” he threw over his shoulder, but Richard didn’t reply other than to offer him an impatient laugh. 

Paul felt the warmth of Richard’s body settle between his spread thighs, before he heard the bottle of lube uncapped. He hissed at the first cold wet press of lube against his entrance, which soon gave out to a cry, which was one part pain and two parts arousal. He rocked back into Richard’s hand whenever the other man moved away, enjoying the feel of Richard stretching him open; he was fully hard and leaking by the time that Richard was satisfied that Paul was prepared enough. 

Paul waited, but he wasn’t patient; Richard finally guided himself into the other man, hands gripping Paul’s hips tightly as he did so. Richard waited just long enough for Paul to adjust and become used to having Richard inside him, before he began to thrust, slowly at first, then picking up the pace when Paul became vocal and impatient. Paul was particularly loud that night, cries of Richard’s name falling hard on the heels of aroused groans. Richard felt his time drawing near and he tried to prolong it as much as he could; one particularly aroused shout of his name from Paul and Richard was gone, spilling out into Paul with the other man’s name heavy on his tongue and Paul’s body pressed against him.

He was dimly aware of Paul’s release a few moments later, Richard’s name a near-sob on the end of a choked off wordless cry, before they fell in a boneless heap against the bed, limbs tangled, chests slick and sticking together as Paul placed a wet, open-mouthed kiss against Richard's waiting mouth. They remained silent, after the kiss had ended, doing little more than stare at one another in the dimness of their room. Paul finally grinned, all teeth and crinkled-eyes and mussed hair; Richard laughed back at him, before he pulled Paul into a tight and needy hug. Paul sighed against him, but still didn’t speak; instead they lay in silence for a while longer, before Paul made the first move to pull Richard into the bathroom and on into the shower to clean up.


End file.
